Sweets and Russinka
by HyperMonicaLA
Summary: HEYO! This is a cute little one-shot about Russinka! let me know what you think in the reviews! btw, the rest of the summary is in my author's note.


_Author's note;_

_Hey people of the fanfiction world! It's HyperMonicaLA! (A.K.A. Monica, but that was before I got an account.) Well, this is my VERY. FIRST. FANFICTION. IM SO EXCITED! Congratulate meh people! I'm starting out with this cute little Russinka one-shot, just to get familiar with writing and such. It takes place in the episode of LPS entitled "Topped With Buttercream." Ya know the one where the pets get stuck in the pantry. Urgh! I'm talking too much. ON WITH THE STORY!_

Russell's P.O.V.

SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR! The pets chanted as they danced around the sweet shop pantry covered in icing while wielding sugary treats like batons. I saw Minka, the hyper, pink monkey shaking her hips with a licorice skirt swinging around on them. But I was too hyper to notice how cute she looked, and how much I liked her in a more-than-friends way… yep. Too sugar rushed to notice that. I remembered how we got stuck in here, how we wanted to explore the new sweet shop with Buttercream, a cute, yellow and brown, crazy-talking bunny. I remember how not too long ago, we came into the pantry and starting gobbling up all the sugary sweets. The door closed and we got locked in. That was when we started to get hyper from all the sugar.

I addressed my friends before me from on the top of the mountain of sugary sweet stuff while dancing a weird little tap style sort of dance.

"All right tribefolk, as your chief, I hearby declare partial law, and a curfew." I heard Sunil, a blue mongoose whose passion was being a clumsy magician, agree with me, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy watching Vinnie dart around the pantry like a psycho maniac. I smiled a wide, toothy smile at the sight of my usually cool and collected buddy.

Suddenly, I heard Pepper and Zoe approach me and Sunil and argue about who should be chief of our "tribe." I started to argue back at them. "….the leader of the tribe should be one of superior intelligence." I stated matter-of-factly while twirling my lollipop around in my paw. Then I whacked my lollipop painfully on my right eye. I blushed, embarrassed by the thought of making a stupid mistake in front of the girls who I had just scolded for not being as smart as I.

"V-v-v-v-vinnie s-s-said he w-w-w-want-t-ed t-t-to be ch-ch-ch-chief" said Minka gesturing to the hyper-active dancing gecko.

"Well the way Pepper and I see it, WE should lead the tribe!" said Zoe, the lavender Charles King Spaniel. She and Pepper, a comedian skunk, had come to an agreement to BOTH be the leaders of the tribe instead of arguing over being individual leaders. They did not want to throw that one moment where they were good friends away.

"That is ridiculous, why you two?" Sunil protested angrily, supporting me.

Zoe snuck up stealthily behind Sunil and growled ferociously. He screamed his girlish scream and jumped a clear six feet away from Zoe, leaving his candy cane twirling in the air, but only to fall back down and have Pepper smack it towards me and Sunil with her fluffy grey tail.

"Superior _strength_!" Pepper said to Sunil who was cowering in fear behind me.

"She is having something of a point there chief" Sunil said with his voice slightly shaking. I know I had started to argue back and forth with them, but my heart wasn't in it. My was elsewhere, for I was thinking of Minka, who was running around with Vinnie and not taking part in our argument. I sighed mentally. _Ok, I should just make my move on her while we are stuck in here. It's not like she will remember any of this anyway. And neither will I, I guess. I will just wait until all the other pets aren't looking, actually, they probably won't remember this either, so I will just go do it…. NO I CAN'T DO IT! What if she becomes disgusted with me?! Oh just do it you gutless little wimp! FINE!_

We eventually came to an agreement in the argument I was only halfheartedly participating in.

"We should agree to disagree." I had said.

"WE AGREE" said my friends had said. We all walked off in opposite directions. I went toward a certain pink monkey. With renewed confidence, and a slightly lower hyperness level, I had started talking a little more normally, and apparently so had Minka. For when I started talking to her casually, she had stopped stuttering. This worried me. _Ok, maybe she will remember this. _

"Hey Minks." _Minks!? Stop being an idiot Russell_! _Ok, be cool. You have known Minka for over a year. Why is talking to her any harder than it was when you first met her? BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! Oh yeah… Just hurry up and tell her how you feel. It can't be that hard… right? _

"Hey Minka?"

"What is it Russell?" Minka asked questionably.

"Listen, I have something I have to tell you." I was fidgeting uncomfortably while tracing circles in the ground with my paw_. STOP ACTING SO NERVOUS YOU DIMWIT! SHE NOTICES THESE KINDS OF THINGS!_ I thought to myself desperately. Do it. Now.

Minka's P.O.V.

"Listen, I have something to tell you." Russell said to me. He looked a little nervous. He was absolutely adorable when he was nervous instead of his usual uptight self. Wait… nervous…? I gasped. OH. EM. GEE.

Russell's P.O.V.

JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT! I gulped nervously. Minka was looking at me with a questioning gaze. Then, I don't know what made me do it, but I edged closer to Minka, I leaned over a little, and I kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, not even on her paw. I, Russell Ferguson, was kissing Minka Mark, my long-time crush, on the lips. I felt her stiffen up in surprise, then melt into it, which I took as a good sign. I was blushing madly as I slowly wrapped my forearms around her licorice coated waist and pulled her closer to me, to make the kiss last longer.

Minka's P.O.V.

I was shocked when Russell just out of the blue started kissing me. I was frozen with surprise, but then I realized this was why Russell was so nervous. He… he liked me. HE LIKED ME! And I… I liked him back. I melted into the sweet kiss he was providing. I snaked my forearms around his neck, avoiding the spines, and I let him pull me closer. I'm not letting him get away with this. He will soon be with me. I hope. I smiled softly.

Russell's P.O.V.

I gently pulled away from Minka even though I didn't want our moment to end, and I certainly didn't want to see Minka's reaction. So, the moment we broke apart, I turned tail and ran away towards the other pets leaving Minka staring at me. I didn't dare look back, in fear of what I might see.

Minka's P.O.V. The minute we broke apart, Russell just ran away from me. I stared at him for a minute, then replayed the scene we just made. He had told me a lot from just one little action, and I realized a lot.

Just then I saw the doors to the pantry jiggle a little, and then they burst open, and we saw Blythe, Jasper, Sue, and Yung Mi through the door the moment we all realized we were free, we flung ourselves at Blythe, thanking her repeatedly. She took us all back to the pet shop and cleaned us up, then later asked what happened to all of us. I decided to be the one who spoke up and told Blythe the whole story, leaving out me and Russell's kiss.

Russell and Sunil were lied down on the windowsill while Penny Ling, the cute purple panda was standing next to the box that Pepper was laying on with a towel over her eyes. Zoe and Vinnie were just standing around.

"…And Russell was like, Penny Ling! Penny Ling! Give me some sugar! And Penny Ling was like, not by the hair of my chinny chin… uh…" "Chin?" supplied Russell. I looked over to see him next to Sunil gazing at me fondly. I flashed a quick smile at him, and he blushed a light shade of pink. "RIGHT!" I screamed. I had just finished explaining what happened in the pantry, about the power trip thing. IT WAS SO COOL! But also a little scary… BUT COOL!

Russell's P.O.V.

Hmm… I guess we did remember the sugar rush thing. I was watching Minka explain our power trip, and I noticed that she left out the part where we kissed… I kept re-playing that scene in my mind with good thoughts about it. She kissed me back… does this mean she likes me as much as I like her? I sure hope so. Maybe I should ask her… maybe. I looked at her with a loving expression while she kept dancing around the pet shop floor acting out the events in the pantry. I loved how hyper she was. It was one of the many wonderful things about my crush, Minka Mark.

1 DAY LATER; Minka's P.O.V.

Russel was on the other side of the day camp area reading a book in his beanbag chair. I looked around and saw the other pets doing their own thing. Penny was coming up with a new dance routine and Vinnie was adding in comments here and there. Pepper and Zoe were fighting over who was to be on the stage at the moment. Though I thought I saw Pepper sneak a quick little glance at Sunil, who was practicing his magic tricks and psychic powers. Zoe must have noticed this too, because she stopped mid-argument and her expression softened. Then she started whispering excitedly in pepper's ear.

I looked back to Russell and made up my mind about what I was about to do. I snuck up behind his beanbag, then popped out like a jack-in the-box, and screamed

"HI RUSSELL!" He yelped and jumped right out of his chair, throwing the book he was reading aside.

"MINKA! YOU SCARED ME!" He yelled.

"Sorry!" I said truthfully. "Russell, come here. I need to tell you something!" He came with me as I ran towards the fire hydrant shaped cat house. I went in, Russell close behind.

"Minka, what's this about? Is there something wrong?" Russell asked with a worried countenance. I sighed a little. He was so caring.

"No, silly! Nothing's wrong!" I explained.

"Then, why are we in the cathouse?" He asked, his face coated with confused features.

"Because of what happened in the pantry." I replied simply. I saw a slight pink tint form on his cheeks at the memory.

"What about that?" he asked with the same nervous voice he had used before he kissed me.

"I wanted to know why you kissed me." I said, getting right down to the point.

"Well, isn't that a little obvious? If you kiss someone, it usually means you love them." Russell said taking my hand. I gasped in shock. _So he DOES like me! He really, really likes me! _Then, without another thought, I leaned over and kissed him, just as suddenly as he kissed me. I pulled away and said softly;

"I love you too, Russell."

_DAWWW! Minka and Russell, you are just too cute for your own good. EEK! I JUST COMPLETED MY FIRST FANFICTION! YAAAAAAAY! So, tell me what you think in the reviews. Yes, I know I left parts out that I should have put in, but this is my first fanfic, so… yeah. Self explanatory. ANYWHO, BE. HONEST. When you review, I want to know how I did. Speak your mind people. HyperMonicaLA, out! (Sorry for stealing your thing, RedOmega!)_


End file.
